villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Hexxus's Alliance
Hexxus' Alliance is the faction of villains, loyal to Hexxus. It plays a minor, but central, role in the early events of Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War. Members: * Hexxus (Leader) ** Pain and Panic ** The Fates * Thrax (Second-in-Command, deceased) ** Goons * Red ** Claudandus (deceased) * Long John Silver ** Silver's Pirates Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War After defeating Hades and gaining control over the Underworld, the demonic Hexxus learned about the intensifying villains conflict from the Fates. Desiring to conquer the mortal world for himself, Hexxus decided to assemble an alliance capable of taking out major threats such as Frollo and Emperor Zurg. After recruiting Hades's former minions Pain and Panic to his cause, Hexxus released the virus known as Thrax from his imprisonment, who agreed to become his second-in-command. Thrax went about gathering more allies for Hexxus, including the pirate Long John Silver. Although Silver agreed to the alliance, this did not sit well with crew-member Scroop, who attempted to murder Thrax, but was promptly killed when Thrax through him off the pirate ship. Around this time, Hexxus recruited the demonic cat called Red into his alliance. Red seemed to take a peculiar interest in the alliance led by Scar, and made it his mission to defeat them. Red quickly hired the assassin known as Claudandus to kill Scar's ally Shere Khan, but was easily defeated when Khan split open his stomach. With his forces now assembled, Hexxus launched his first major campaign of the war, sending Thrax to destroy Emperor Zurg's tower. After sabotaging Zurg's power generators, Thrax encountered Zurg's most trusted ally Warp Darkmatter. The two engaged in battle which ended with Darkmatter being knocked into a fuel tank, destroying most of the tower and severely damaging Darkmatter himself. Despite this large victory, Hexxus received a message from the Fates, who alerted him that Hades had survived their battle and was growing stronger. Eager to defeat Hades, Hexxus ordered Red to complete his mission of defeating Scar. Red then decided to accelerate his mission, killing Scar's son Nuka. This infuriated Scar's lover Zira, who allied with the Horned King to take out Red. With their combined power, they were able to defeat and imprison him inside the King's Black Cauldron. Now in need of a powerful ally, Hexxus sent Pain and Panic to Egypt to propose an alliance to Maleficent. Unimpressed with their offer, Maleficent sent her high priests Hotep and Huy to do battle with the demons, defeating them with their superior magic. With the majority of his allies defeated, Hexxus decided to confront Hades himself, leaving Thrax in charge of the Underworld while he was away. Here, Hades's ally named Doctor Facilier showed up to defeat Thrax and retake the Underworld. Although Thrax was able to defeat most of Facilier's shadow demons, the doctor eventually managed to knock him into the River Styx, causing the evil virus to disintegrate in the water. Meanwhile, Hexxus gained control of a powerful war-machine, planning to use it to defeat Hades. However, Hades summoned the powerful Firebird, which destroyed the machine and reduced Hexxus to an oily skeleton. Hades then finished off his rival by using the Firebird's magic to re-imprison Hexxus in his tree, thus officially ending the alliance. Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Hexxus.jpg|Hexxus (Leader of the faction, and Former Ruler of the Underworld, defeated by Hades and the Firebird) Pain-and-Panic-disney-villains-985125 720 576.jpg|Pain and Panic (Demonic Minions, formely serving Hexxus, reassuming their previous servitude to Hades, after Hexxus' defeat) 226408 1240620117066 full.jpg|The Fates (The seers of the Underworld, formely working for Hexxus, and currently for Hades, after Hexxus' defeat) Thrax19b.jpg|Thrax (Second-in-Command Captain of the Underworld, and Former Chief Lieutenant of Hexxus, slain by Dr. Facilier) Thrax's Goons.jpg|Thrax's Goons (Thugs serving under Thrax, unknown fate, after initial appearance) Tumblr lhysgwLhDr1qdq3ajo1 500.jpg|John Silver (Cyborg Captain, remain on a neutral zone, during the events of the war Space Crew of John Silver.jpg|Space Crew of John Silver (Space Pirates of John Silver, remain on a neutral zone, during the events of the war) Red.jpg|Red (Former Chief Lieutenant of the faction, sealed away by the Horned King and Zira) 3514077 2.jpg|Claudandus (Formely servant of Red, slain by Shere Khan) Category:Factions Category:Hexxus's Alliance Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains